Link vs Count dracula
by BarrySun
Summary: If you hate count drackula, you will love this. I fix this fic up so I hope you can read the fic now
1. Link's starting post

Hi readers. this is Adam.  
& this Match up is the hero of time named Link vs the mean old vampire  
Named count dracula.  
but first. I will tell you this story  
  
Link is at a library to find a book called " How to kill a vampire."  
Link: (thanking) let's see here. How can I find a book called "How To Kill a Vampire."  
  
He looked hard to find the book. but he couldn't find it. then he dicided to ask a librarian for  
help.   
  
Link: can you help me to find a book on How to Kill a Vampire?  
  
the Librarian: why?  
  
Link: cause I have fight with count dracula.  
  
the Librarian: What? you are going to beat up that Mean old vampire?  
  
Link: yes. why?  
  
The Librarian: that vampire has gone too far. he bites his victims &  
turns them in to vampires. I want him dead.  
  
Link: don't worry.I will kill him for you.  
by the way. what's your name?  
  
The Librarian: my name is Buffy.  
  
Link: Buffy?  
  
Buffy: yep. that's my Name. I have a part time job at the garlic store too.  
  
Link: oh  
  
Buffy: lission carefully. Vampires can't stand garlic very well.  
so I got a Garlic nicklic, garlic cloths made from garlic, And other stuff.  
  
Link: so when & where shoud we meet?  
  
Buffy: at the Garlic store. tonight at 4:30pm.  
  
link: where is the Garlic Store at?  
  
Buffy: it's only 2 blocks away,  
  
Link: ok.  
  
Buffy: be there.   
  
Link: I will.  
  
That night at garlic store.  
  
Link came in at 4:29.  
  
Link looked at the clock.  
  
Link: I guess Buffy will to be here in One more minute.  
  
1 min later  
  
buffy came into the store.  
  
Buffy: thanks for waiting.   
  
Link: so. what are we here for?  
  
Buffy: I have some stuff for you.  
  
Buffy gave him a garlic nicklic, Garlic Cloths made of garlic skin,a small stick, a Garlic rope,  
And some Garlic bread.  
  
Link: Thank you for the vampie killing stuff.  
  
Buffy: you should't have any prom battling with that mean old Vampire.  
  
Link: ok  
  
more chapters coming soon 


	2. Count Drackula's starting post

Hi readers. this is Adam.  
this is another story.  
the fight will be on the next story.  
  
/transylvina/ count drackula's castle  
  
Count drackula: this is going to be too easy to defeat Link.  
he is full of blood. I am going to bite him. heh heh.  
  
egore: Master. I got you some blood for you to drink.  
  
Count Drackula: thank you egore.  
  
Egore: I hope you win tomorrow.  
  
Count Drackula: thank you.  
Link dosen't know how to fight a vampire.  
I'll make him bit his freind when I bit him.  
  
Egore: yea. Link is just a weak little boy.  
  
Count Drackula: and he won't be the hero of time any more when I get turn him into a Vampire.   
  
Count Drackula & Egore laughed  
  
count Drackula: I can see it now!  
  
/Count Drakula's thoghts/ ( note: this is just Count Drakula's thoght he will do to Link. so  
it's not real. )  
  
Count Drakula: I'll Bit you Link.  
  
Link: oh yea! I'll kill you!  
  
Count Drakula took a bite on Link's arm  
  
Link: aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Then Link turned to a Vampire.  
  
Count Drakula: Ha Ha Ha heh heh heh.  
  
/end of Count Drakula's thoghts/  
  
then the wicth sisters came into Drakula's room.  
  
wicth 1#: we're here to wish you good luck tomorrow Count Drakula.  
  
Count Drakula: thank you.  
  
then houndreds of Monsters came in.  
  
thy are all cheering drakula Good Luck.  
  
but what's this! a Strange women is watching them through the window.  
  
she is 6'00 tall & wearing a Trench coat  
  
???: those fools think Drakula will win.  
I'll be at my lab to crate a powerful creacher yat. heh heh.  
  
Auther: who is this strange women? & what does she wants?  
  
find out next time on Link vs Count Drakula. 


	3. both fighter's starting post

> The fight chaper will come around soon.  
  
/Kokiri forest/ Link's house  
  
Link is thinking what else he should for his battle with count Drakula tomorrow.  
  
Link: let's see here. what else should I take.  
  
I know.   
  
.Link went to his Mask chest.  
  
he got out his bunny hood, fierce Deity's mask, & the Goron Mask.  
  
Link: these masks should do good.  
  
now for some weapons.  
  
Link went to his weapons box & got out his bow & his all 3 of his magic arrows  
  
( fire, Ice, & light.), Great fairy's sword, the Gilded sword, & a deku stick.  
  
Link: well that's done. now to go to the mask shop to get a Garlic mask.  
  
link went out his treehouse & head for the mask shop.  
  
Hyrule castle/ mask shop  
  
Link: can I buy a Garlic mask please?  
  
Mask salesman: I'm sorry. I'm fresh out of Garlic masks.  
  
Link: man! can you make me one?  
  
Mask salesman: yes.  
  
But you need to give a Garlic necklice, Garlic cloths made from Garlic, & 1 Garlic bread.  
  
Bring them here & I'll make you a Garlic mask.  
  
Link: ok. (thinking) I was going to use those garlic stuff to beat Drakula. ho well.  
  
link when back to the Kokiri forest & got all of his stuff made from garlic & made it back to   
  
the happy mask shop  
  
Link: here's the garlic stuff you need.  
  
Happy mask salesman: thank you. this won't take long.  
  
few minutes later:  
  
Happy mask salesman: here you go.  
  
The happy salesman gave him the garlic mask  
  
Link: thinks.  
  
Happy mask salesman: any time Link.  
  
By the way. I heared that you are going to beat up Dracula tomorrow.  
  
Link: that's right.  
  
Mask salesman: I hope you win.  
  
Link: don't worry. I will.  
  
Link left the shop & head home.  
  
/Transylvina/ Count dracula's castle/dracula's room:  
  
egore: what do you need for your match tomorrow Master?  
  
Dracula: nothing.  
  
I'll beat Link in no time.  
  
Egore: ok.  
  
Dracula: now leave. I want to be alone.  
  
Egore: yes sir. any thing for you sir.  
  
So Egore left Drakula's room.  
  
Dracula:(thinking) so Link, you'll be under my power.  
  
heh heh heh.  
  
Some place, some where that weird woman in the trenchcoat from chapter 2 lives/  
  
Tranch coat woman: ha ha ha. this will be my master piece.  
  
I'll use my evil monster making machine.  
  
I'll put in a Master ball, zap cannon, black metal, Mewtwo's D.N.A, ice gun, fire gun, a big club ( a big stick),  
  
30 control spires (don't ask her how she got them), & a hyper gun.  
  
the trench coat woman put all the idems into the machine. then she turned the Machine on,  
  
The machine began to shake up a bit.  
  
then a strange creature came out. it looks like Mewtwo, but he has black armor all over him,  
  
he has a arm canon on his right arm, & spikes all over him.  
  
The woman: I shall call it "BLACKMEGAMEWTWO" ( Black-mega-mewtwo) (laughing, with an evil tone)  
  
tomorrow, I will win. I will beat Link & I will get my revenge on mewtwo as well.  
  
the next day:   
  
the Fight.( I'll put it on the other chapter.)  
  
Author: who is this woman & why dose she want Link for? & why does she want to kill mewtwo for?  
  
find out on the Next Chapter on  
  
Link vs Count dracula.


	4. Link vs Count Drackula. the fight.

this is It. no more Setups. this is the Fight.  
But I think I forgot how to read blackmegamewtwo's name.  
here's how to read it. I am going to brack it up into 3 words.  
Black-mega-mewtwo. I hope you can read it now.  
  
Fanfaction Arena/  
  
Mewtwo & Ingo are announcing.  
  
Ingo: well Mewtwo. this is it. the fight We been waitting for, Link, the hero of time vs   
the mean old vampire, Count dracula.  
  
Mewtwo: I bet Dracula won't be able bitting any more people after this match.  
  
Ingo: Well, here comes the fighters.  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
Mewtwo: in the lift corner. the boy who Save Hyrule from Ganondorf & Termina from Majora's mask,  
Let's give a cheer for Link.  
  
The People cheered.  
  
The monsters boos.  
  
Link: I'm going to sent Dracula too Vampire Hell.  
  
Ingo: & in the Right corner. the vampire who we hate so much!  
Count Dracula!  
  
The people boos.  
  
The monsters cheered.  
  
Drakula: i'M going to bite Link & turn him in to a vampire.  
  
Mewtwo: Let the battle begin!  
  
Dracula: I'm going to bite you Link. Heh heh heh!  
  
Link: I don't think so bat breath!  
  
link got out his Garlic mask.  
  
Dracula: oh no! not the Garlic Mask!  
I hate garlic!( begans to back off)  
  
Mewtwo: it looks like Link has a Garlic mask. things dosen't look good for Dracula.  
  
the people cheered.  
  
Link dumps alots off cross on dracula.  
  
Mewtwo: man. that's got to hirt a vampire.  
  
Dracula: geta way from me!  
  
Link: no way. I am keeping this mask on. until you die.  
  
Ingo: there is something I don't get it Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: what is it?  
  
Ingo: Why are you announcing with me instead of talon?  
  
Mewtwo: well talon has some catching up to do at Lon Lon Ranch  
& I told him that I will do some announcing for Link's battles.  
  
Ingo: Are you the same mewtwo on those Pokemon & Pokemon/Digimon fics?  
  
Mewtwo: no  
  
Ingo: are you on any fics then Link's last battle with Colin Powell?  
  
Mewtwo: Only one.  
  
Ingo: which one?  
  
Mewtwo: Mewtwo vs the Roachmon brothers.  
  
Ingo: show there's 2 mewtwos after all.  
  
Mewtwo: that other Mewtwo thought there was only one of his kind  
I am more supior then him.  
  
Ingo: Why?  
  
Mewtwo: my level is 80,  
My attacks are fire blast, Thunderbolt, hiper beam & Psychic  
  
Ingo: Man. thoes are good moves.  
I wish I could see you in battle on the next fight.  
  
Mewtwo: maybe:  
  
Link finished Dracula with a Light arrow.  
  
Dracula: no! Don't shoot me!   
  
Link shot his light arrow at dracula:  
  
Dracula: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
this can't be happening to me!  
  
he died.  
  
Mewtwo: And the winner is: Link.  
  
the people cheered   
  
The Monsters got made & start attacking Link.  
  
Link put on his Fierce Deity's mask & became the most powerful worrier that he used   
to beat Majora's Mask.  
  
the monsters: what the heak?  
  
the Deity: well well well! what do we have here? a bunch of losers!  
  
The deity used his Magical beams from his sword & killed all the attacking monsters  
  
The deity: wipey monsters. you can't hurt me!   
  
Then Deity took of his mask off.  
  
the people are cheering for Link.  
  
Link: thank you! Thank you!  
  
???: it not over yet you brat!  
  
Link: what?  
  
???: that's right!  
  
It's that woman from chapter 2  
  
Link: who are you?  
  
The women: never mine that!  
It was too easy for you to kill Dracula!   
But I have someone how will kill you!  
  
Link: who?  
  
The women: I'll call him for you.  
BLACKMEGAMEWTWO! come here!  
  
Blackmegamewtwo came down from the sky & stand in beside the women.  
  
Mewtwo was in shocked.  
  
Mewtwo: What the heck is that?  
  
Ingo: I don't know:  
  
Mewtwo: well what ever it is.   
I'm going to fight that thing.  
  
Ingo: Are you sure?  
  
Mewtwo: yes.  
  
Ingo: go ahead. fight him.  
  
Mewtwo:(to Ingo) ok.  
(to the women) hay lady!  
  
The women: what?  
  
Mewtwo: I think Link won't beable to beat that thing you have!  
  
The women: oh yea! what are you going to do about it?  
  
Mewtwo: Why don't you have your friend have a fight with me in stead of link!  
  
The women: fine!  
  
the auther: it looks like a fight with the world's strongest pokemon vs his evil twin.  
  
Who is the women? Will Mewtwo be able to beat blackmegamewtwo?  
find out on the next chaper of this fic. 


	5. Mewtwo vs Blackmegamewtwo

Hi fans.  
It's me again.  
If you remember from my last fic. & I'm sorry i put this up late.  
Link killed dracula, the weird woman came & introduce Link to Blackmegamewtwo.  
Then mewtwo dicided to battle Blackmegamewtwo.  
Who will win? mewtwo or blackmegamewtwo (black mega mewtwo, is how to read it)?  
  
Fanfiction Arena/ day   
  
Link & Toad are annoucing.  
  
Link: It looks like we'll annocing this time.  
  
Toad: & Mewtwo is going to battle that thing that look like him.  
  
Link: Well here they come  
  
Mewtwo comes out  
  
Mewtwo: I'm going to beat my evil twin.  
  
The people cheered.  
  
Blackmegamewtwo: I shall kill mewtwo.  
  
The people booed.  
  
The weird woman: all right blackmegamewtwo, I want this over with.  
  
the bell ringed  
  
Mewtwo: I think I beter put on my metal mask for this fight.  
  
mewtwo got his metal mask out. ( don't ask me where he got it)  
it looks like a red rounded mask, made of metal, & it it has a blue   
emereld on the forhead   
  
Link: (to Toad) where did mewtwo get that mask from? & what kind of mask is it?  
  
Toad: (to Link) I don't know.  
  
Link: I wander what it does.  
  
Toad: let's see.  
  
Mewtwo put the mask on. then he got red armer all over him.  
he has an emereld on his forhead & on his body.  
  
Link: what did that mask do to him?  
  
toad: it looks like that mask gave him more power.  
  
Mewtwo: I am now megamewtwo!  
  
Link & toad: megamewtwo?  
  
The woman: blackmegamewtwo, I seen this metal pokemon before. I want you to show who is more   
powerful!  
  
Blackmegamewtwo: ok.  
  
Megamewtwo: virus distroyer.   
  
Megamewtwo aimed a huge missile At blackmegamewtwo.  
It was a hit.  
  
Blackmegamewtwo: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!  
that dose it! fire cannon!  
  
Megamewtwo: beam sword!  
  
Mewtwo made a sword apper & slash it at Blackmegamewtwo's Arm Cannon   
  
Blackmegamewtwo: Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!! my arm cannon! your going to pay for that!  
  
Megamewtwo: Alright! get ready for my Mewtwo blast!  
megamewtwo shot a 30 feet blast that look like Mewtwo's head & blasted blackmegamewtwo  
  
Blackmegamewtwo: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
MEGAMEWTWO'S MEWTWO BLAST IS TOO MUCH FOR ME!!!  
MAN! MEGAMEWTWO IS REALLY TOUGH TO BEAT!  
  
Blackmegamewtwo blew up.  
  
Toad: It look like mewtwo/megamewtwo wins.  
  
Megamewtwo took off his mask. & turn back into mewtwo  
  
The weard woman: that dose It!  
  
Link: ( to the unknown lady.) who are you!  
  
the womam took off her trench coat off.  
( looks like:sheas Gannon dose, Green hire, & she is black.)  
  
???: I am LadyGannon!  
  
Everyone: LadyGannon?   
  
Mewtwo: I shoud of known.  
  
Link: (to Mewtwo) do you know her?  
  
Mewtwo: yes! she is Gannon's sister! She couldn't help gannon beat Link,   
becaues I was Fighting her!  
  
LadyGannon: & if mewtwo wouldn't be fighting with me,  
then Gannondorf wouldn't be in the Evil Realm.  
  
Mewtwo: & i kept her For Getting to the battle between gannondorf & Link.  
  
Link: I Didn't know Gannon Had a sister  
  
???: & you beter get ready for my light Arrow Lady!  
  
Everyone: what?  
  
From another side of the arena is Jamie. ( I borowed her)  
& she has out a light arrow & ready to be shot at any time.  
  
Ladygannon: who are you?  
  
Jamie: I'm Jaime, Link's little sister.  
  
LadyGannon: What?  
  
Link: (Also has a Light arrow out) that's right! that's my Litle siser!  
& you are going to join your brother in the evil realm  
  
Ladygannon: why you...  
  
Mewtwo: (has hand pointing at Ladygannon) & I'm going to blast you with my hyper beam.  
  
Ladygannon: just tri me, you fools.  
  
Link & Jamie shot their Light arrows at Ladygannon,  
& mewtwo blasted her with his hyper beam  
  
Ladygannon: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
a Portal open Above ladygannon, as she was sucked up in the portal, she was in the Evil Realm with Gannondorf  
& that was the end for Gannon's Sister.  
  
Mewtwo: yea!  
  
Link: she's out of here!   
  
Jamie: & I hope that takes care off the bad guys.   
  
everybody cheers.  
  
  
The end  
  
I hope you Like this fic.  
I'll sent more fics. (^_^) 


End file.
